1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) three-dimensional (3D) image display device and, more particularly, to an OLED 3D image display device using a wire grid polarizer composed of a metal thin film pattern formed at an angle of 45° and a metal thin film pattern formed at an angle of 135° or a wire grid polarizer formed from a metal thin film pattern formed at an angle of 45° or 0° and a retarder part having a ¼ retarder and a ¾ retarder which are alternately arranged.
2. Background of the Related Art
When a person sees an object, the person feels three-dimensional effect since his or her eyes respectively see different faces of the object due to a distance of about 65 mm between the left and right eyes. This is referred to as binocular disparity according to the left and right eyes. The images respectively seen by the left and right eyes are composed by the brain and perceived as an image having three-dimensional effect. Three-dimensional images can be displayed using this principle.
In general, three-dimensional images are displayed using the binocular disparity method and autostereoscopic technique. The binocular disparity method uses a disparity image of the left and right eyes and generates great three-dimensional effect.
A conventional three-dimensional image display device was manufactured by attaching an additional panel for displaying three-dimensional images to a two-dimensional image display device, and thus productivity was reduced and production costs increased.